


Agree to Disagree

by TonyStarkissist



Series: The Adventures of Uncle Tony and his gaggle of li'l Chil'ren [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cooper Barton's a brat, Dad!Tony, Gen, IronUncle, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is basically Peter's dad and everyone knows it, uncle!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkissist/pseuds/TonyStarkissist
Summary: How Tony became tasked with watching over three rambunctious, screaming children, and one bratty teenager, he did not know.OR: Tony's just a really good Uncle





	Agree to Disagree

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really seen any Uncle!Tony fics, so I wanted to try it out and see how it goes. Hope you all like it!

How Tony became tasked with watching over three rambunctious, screaming children, and one bratty teenager, he did not know. Everyone else was called off to fight ‘some terrorist dude’ and no matter how much he insisted on joining… They. Just. Wouldn't. Let. Him. Come. Even Pepper had to throw around a threat or two to assure that he wouldn't be leaving the compound anytime soon: suit or no suit. It probably had something to do with his ‘almost dying’ on their last mission, and according to Bruce, he still had some recovering to do before he took part in any strenuous activity. Which included, but was not limited to, fighting ‘some terrorist dude’.

So, here he sat, watching as the 3 children ran circles around his couch, giggling manically. As if they were plotting a scheme to exterminate mankind so they could fill the Earth with robots that do nothing but follow the orders given to them (Maybe he and Peter had been watching a bit too many movies while he had been bedridden). It fed Tony's fear of small children even further as he helplessly watched as they rounded the corner once again.

He sighed and lifted his feet from the coffee table, yet again, scrunching them closer to his torso, for the 27th time, as they made another lap past his place on the couch. Yes, He was keeping count, that’s how far gone he was.

Currently, he was severely tempted to just claw his eyes out and perhaps dump a gallon of acid down his ears as well, because that was literally the fifth time Cassie Lang released a very unneeded Banshee Screech right beside his ear.

Cooper Barton, on the other hand, sat silently next to him on the couch, with his legs tucked beneath him as he scrolled through some useless information on his phone. His mouth was pulled down into a bored frown and Tony could see the glaze settling over his eyes from staring at that screen for so many consecutive hours. The high-pitched screeches didn't even seem to affect him.

_Teenagers._

Tony found himself wishing that Peter was there, so he could get some much-needed rest. The kids all loved him, and they would have been happy to run off and play quietly with their beloved cousin Peter. But sadly, Peter was unavailable. He was off on a stupid school trip somewhere. Spending the night at some famous museum and whatnot and he didn't want to ruin his fun. So, Peter wasn’t an option.

“Unc’e Tony!” Nathaniel screeched, vaulting himself straight into Tony’s chest. Tony wheezed uncomfortably at the impact and he instinctively wrapped a reluctant arm around the toddler to keep him from falling backwards, out of his lap and onto the ground. He groaned and leaned his head against the back of the couch as the other two girls continued their round of giggling and screeching around the couch.

“Yes, Nathaniel?” Tony questioned, irritatedly, through gritted teeth as he tried to keep his cool. _These are children_ , he had to keep reminding himself, _they do not respond well to yelling_.

He could most definitely feel a headache coming on too. He loved these kids, sure, but god he didn’t realize they were this annoying. He had always just… appreciated them from a distance, and he had never desired anything more than that. So, why in the world did Barton and that stupid Ant have to entrust, possibly, the world’s most irresponsible man with their children. Not a good idea. For either party.

“P’ay with us!” Nathaniel squealed, tugging on Tony’s wrist desperately and sporting a wide grin as he tried to scramble off the couch with his small hand still latched onto Tony.

The genius was quick to catch the crazed child, again, before he face-planted into the carpeted floor and he sighed. He didn’t know how much longer he could take it. It's only been two hours and he was already debating if he should lock himself in his room and let the 14-year-old oblivious teen attempt to watch the other three.

He glanced over at the boy beside him and immediately tossed out that idea when he saw the zombie-like expression on his face. He couldn't risk getting mutilated by an angry birdman and insect-guy.

So, he calmed himself down and accepted his fate.

“Uncle Tony isn’t feeling too great,” he answered kindly, setting Nathaniel back on his feet so he could rejoin the fun, but sadly, the kid seemed set on spending time with his ‘Uncle Tony’. Which, in turn, drew the attention of the other two, and before he knew it, he was being suffocated by three cuddly children who wanted him to _play_... what? Tea party? He’d rather not, but if it would calm them down and perhaps lower their voices to an octave below ear shattering, he’d try it out.

“C’mon Uncle Tony!” Lila wined, “we never get to do anything with you! You’re always sooo busy.”

He blames all that happens next on Peter. The boy's made him soft, and it’s ridiculous. Five years ago, he could have looked this cute little girl straight in her wide, adorable little eyes and he could have said ‘no’ without even an ounce of guilt or hesitation. Why o’ why did that kid have to turn him into a loving and caring person with a soft spot for children with puppy-dog eyes.

“Alright, alright,” Tony relents, “How about we all go outside?”

All three children beam at the idea and they scramble off to find their shoes, happily shouting their entire way down the hall.

Then he turns to Cooper and raises an eyebrow.

“What about you kid? You coming?” Tony asks, doing one of those ‘old man’ stand up moves, with his hands clasped on his knees to help push his soar body off the couch.

“Nah,” the boy replied gruffly, chin still cupped in one of his hands as he continued scrolling through whatever it was he was looking at, and it pissed Tony off just a little bit.

He was used to having an agreeable, and semi well-behaved teenager, and even though he and Cooper weren’t all that close, he wasn’t about to have some snooty teen brush him off like that. Nope. None of that. Nobody disregarded him like that. He was _Tony Stark_!

So, there wasn’t even a second thought as he swiped the phone out of Cooper’s hand in one swift motion.

“Hey!” He cried, clambering onto his feet to face Tony, “give it back!”

Tony pocketed the phone with a role of his eyes and he smirked down at the boy. This was the first time Cooper had actually acknowledge his existence the whole time he’s been here, and it made Tony just all the more proud.

“No can-do kid. I don’t take too well to people who brush me off because they’re too busy with one of these.” He replied, pulling the phone from his pocket, and waving it in front of Cooper’s face for emphasis. “So, either you can sit in here, without this...or you can come join me and the kiddies outside. Your choice of course.”

With an exaggerated roll of his eyes, Cooper groaned irritatedly and stormed off to grab his shoes.

“Whatever.” He grumbled to himself, assuming Tony probably couldn't hear him.

Tony considered that a victory, and he pocketed the phone before spinning on his heels to go grab his own shoes.

***

“This is so awesome!” Cassie screamed, taking off through the field, making a beeline towards the line of trees that began about an acre away from the compound, across a long, bright green field of grass.

“Don’t go too far!” Tony shouted, still trying to figure out how to fit Nathaniel's little shoes on his baby feet. Lila was no help to him, because she simply took off after Cassie with an even higher pitched scream, if that was even possible. And Cooper just watched him struggle in amusement. Tony grumbled and accepted that he was probably going to be in one of those pissy teenager moods for a while. He did take his phone after all.

Eventually, he was able to attach the stubborn shoe to the toddler’s foot and he stood from his crouch, immediately gazing out into the field to make sure Cassie and Lila hadn’t run off too far. There was no knowing what trouble they could have gotten into over the few minutes he was distracted by putting on Nathaniel’s shoes.

Cooper stepped off the porch and with his hands in his pockets as he walked out into the field in a much calmer manner. If he wasn’t such a brat, Tony would have probably picked him out as the favorite, considering his quietness and lack of hyperactivity.

He took a few steps away from the porch that was levelled nicely with the ground, expecting Nathaniel to run off into the field ahead of him and follow the two girls, but instead he felt a tug on his jeans. He looked down and he saw the toddler looking up at him with his arms raised high in the air with his fingers clenching and unclenching expectantly.

“What?” Tony asked incredulously, looking down at him with a raised brow.

“Up!” He insisted, his grabby hands becoming more and more insistent.

“You’ve got legs for a reason kiddo. You can walk just fine.” Tony asserts, with a roll of his eyes.

This time it was Nathaniel’s turn to sigh in exasperation, as if Tony were the dummy in this situation.

“I don’t want to,” he replies as if that were the answer to all their problems.

Tony stared dubiously at him for a good two seconds before Nathaniel screamed ‘up!’ at him again. So, he relented, because there really was no use in fighting with a two-year-old child and hoisted the boy up onto his hip. Nathaniel grinned triumphantly, and Tony headed off into the field, a bit lopsided because of the unfamiliar weight on his side.

Eventually, they caught up with Cooper and they fell into a comfortable rhythm, as the two girls raced closer to the perimeter of the field, taking short detours to run in a wild circle as they chased each other with flapping arms and shouts of protest. Nathaniel bounced excitedly in his arms, kicking his feet wildly, and nailing Tony in the rib several times as he did so.

Tony had assumed that was his way of saying ‘let me down’, but when he attempted to lower him to the ground, Nathaniel wrapped his legs tightly around his torso and his face contorted hilariously as Tony received an earful of screeching toddler. Tony didn’t dare try that again.

Tony groaned and rubbed at his eyes. The bright sun was settled just above the line of trees and invading Tony’s line of sight with bright flashes of light and several different distortions of color as the ball came closer and closer to settling over the horizon. So, he pulled out his sunglasses from his jacket pocket and settled them over his eyes to try and block out at least some of the annoyance; but almost immediately, Nathaniel grabbed ahold of them and pulled them off his face. He watched agitatedly as the child then settled them over his own eyes with a happy grin on his face as he turned his head upwards to gaze out at the field, so the large glasses wouldn’t slip off his face. 

That brat just stole his sunglasses!

“‘et me down! ‘et me down!” Nathaniel shrieked, happily, into Tony’s ear, only moments after Tony had attempted to do that very thing.

So, Tony lowered him to the ground and watched as he took off towards the girls on wobbly feet...with his very expensive sunglasses might he add. Which, left him and Cooper alone, walking through the grass in silence.

He wouldn’t have been all that surprised if Cooper just took off after the other three to escape the awkward tension settling between the two. Tony wasn’t very familiar with dealing with bratty teenagers. The only ‘bratty’ problems he ever had with Peter was about superheroing and ‘saving the world’ crap, along with the once in a while lies and reluctance to obey his curfew. But all that revolved around Peter being Spider-Man, which Tony was easily able to deflect, punish, and handle confidently. This little brat here...this was just a normal brat. No superpowers to be found. So, Tony was at a bit of a loss here, but he wasn’t about to let his weakness be known. _Teenagers can smell fear_.

“Are you going to give me my phone back,” Cooper asked, nonchalantly, after a few minutes passed. Tony noticed the large aura of indifference the teen was trying to pull off, but Tony saw right through it. At least the kid had a little bit of respect for Iron Man.

“No,” Tony stated, shrugging his shoulders, and turning to look at him with a smug grin, “but may I ask why you need it back?”

Cooper grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. “I need to call my dad.”

“Oh really?” Tony asked with faux surprise, “what about?”

“Some idiot stole my phone,” Cooper snapped pointedly, looking up at Tony with his very own smug grin twitching up into place.

“Is that so? Well, I’ve been meaning to talk to him about some bratty teenager as well, looks like we shoul- CASSIE YOU PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!”

***

After that crisis was averted and he was able to pull the girls and Nathaniel away from the dead squirrel, the five of them walked along the outskirts of the tree line. Both Cassie and Lila had a small hand clasped in one of Tony’s larger ones, despite his protests on the matter, and Nathaniel was happy to rush ahead of them with his arms flailed out on either side of him, while making exaggerated whooshing noises to impersonate an airplane.

“Look! Look at that one!” Lila squealed excitedly, pointing wildly at a large oak tree that stood out amongst the others. Tony faked a grin and nodded his head to show he was just as fascinated with the thick stick of bark and lump of leaves protruding out of the ground. _Oh, the things that fascinated children_. “You should totally build a treehouse there Uncle Tony! My daddy built a treehouse for us back at home and it’s so much fun. Petey would love it!”

Cassie nodded her head in agreement, tugging on Tony’s other hand for emphasis. “Yes, yes, yes! My daddy’s trying to build me one too! He’s not very good at it, but maybe you could show him how to do it! You’re sooo good at building stuff!” Tony just nods along with them, because he’s learned that’s the best course of action when speaking to two hyperactive little girls. It was taxing, physically, and emotionally, but Tony still found their excitement just a bit endearing.

After a few more minutes of hiking around outside, Nathaniel wore himself out and waddled back towards them with his head hanging low and his feet dragging along the ground. He stopped right at Tony’s feet and floppily raised his head to look up at his dear ol’ uncle. Tony knew what was coming even before he raised his arms and began wiggling his fingers insistently.

Tony released both the girls hands and scooped the toddler into his arms. He had learnt his lesson from last time.

Nathaniel rested his head on Tony’s shoulder and curled into him tiredly, and Tony couldn’t really blame him. Even after the nap Barton made him take hours ago, the kid had been running circles since the moment he woke up. Now, it was nearly 7:00, and he was just now beginning to remember Clint’s and Scott’s hurried instructions of dinner and bedtime. Oops, yeah. He may have forgotten two of the most important parts of babysitting. Some Uncle he was.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, turning his head address the other three.

“Let’s head back. I’m having a pizza flown in for dinner, then we can start talking about the whole bedtime thing.”

Cooper stares at him with wide eyes and an open mouth as he lifts Lila onto his back for a piggyback ride.

“Flown in? Like legit on an airplane flown in?”

Tony grins smugly at the boy’s innocence. “Well...more like a helicopter, but yeah, basically the same idea. The nearest pizza joint to this place is live an hour's drive. I’m not waiting an hour and a half for a cold pizza.”

“W-what, but-but HOW?!”

Tony just knew that this totally earning him cool-Uncle points. “I’m Tony Stark. That’s how.”

With that, he placed his order, putting emphasis on helicopter delivery, pocketed his phone and grasped Cassie’s hand as they all trekked back to the compound.

***

The pizza arrived, just as Tony had promised, by helicopter. Leaving all the children, including the now very awake toddler, in astonished amazement. Tony brought them up to the landing pad and suppressed a smile at their wide eyes as the helicopter landed and a young man, looking just as amazed and wearing a cheesy uniform stepped out to pass the pizza off to Tony. Tony huddled down playfully as he met the pizza boy halfway with Nathaniel beaming excitedly on his hip as the wind whirled wildly through his hair. They watched as the helicopter took off again, and if it were possible, the girls were even more hyper than before. And he also noticed the genuine grin on Cooper’s face as they rode the elevator back down to the main floor, but he didn’t mention it.

They crowded around one end of the long dining table and Tony placed the two pizza boxes in the center, so it could be reached. Each of them devoured their slices of cheesy goodness as if they hadn’t eaten in years, and it was Tony’s turn to watch in astonished amazement as the little body of Cassie Lang was able to put away five whole slices of pizza.

“Alright kiddo, I-I think that’s enough for now. We don’t need you getting sick tonight. I don’t know when your dad’s coming back, and sickness is where I draw the line in babysitting.” Tony said, pulling the pizza box away from her as she attempted to reach for another slice. Sure, he’s taken care of a sick Peter, but… that’s different.

“But I’m just so HUNGRY!” Cassie moaned dramatically, throwing herself into the back of her chair with a loud groan, staring at Tony with wide eyes.

“I’m sure you are, and if you’re still hungry in an hour you can have more, but just cool your jets for now, yeah? Your little person tummy needs time to digest.”

Cassie nodded in agreement, closing her eyes contentedly and humming softly as she gently rubbed her stomach.

He felt a tug on his sleeve and he turned his head to see Nathaniel tiredly rubbing at his eye with a balled-up fist. Any excitement that had developed from the helicopter entrance had dissipated as sleepiness overpowered his little toddler body.

“Unc’e Tony, I tired,” he whined.

“Your bed’s just down the hall bud. See you in the morning,” Tony dismisses with a smile, ruffling his hair good-naturedly as he takes another large bite of his pizza.

“But-but you're not going to tuck me in?” He asks, eyes welling up with big fat tears.

Tony's never really dealt with a crying child, and he's not ready to test the waters out just yet. So, he's quick to jump up from his seat and hoist the toddler off the stack of books he was sitting on, so he could reach the table. He settled him on his hip and hurried to Barton’s suite before any tears could leak out of his adorable little eyes.

“FRIDAY’s in charge!” He calls over his shoulder, hushing Nathaniel quietly and patting his back even though his tears were gone, and the toddler was back to his normal, tired self as he huddled closer to Tony as he carried him.

They reach Clint’s suite, and FRIDAY opens the door for him as he walks towards the extra room he had set up for when Laura and the kids visited.

He tucked Nathaniel gently into his little toddler bed. He'd done this countless times for Peter when he fell asleep on his couch while watching a movie, so he simply stuck to that routine and made sure that the boy was cocooned tightly into the covers.

“When’s daddy coming back?” Nathaniel whimpered, sniffling a couple times, and rubbing at his eyes again as Tony tucks in the covers around him.

The genius panics when he hears the soft, child-like sniffles and the gleam of tears being illuminated by the soft glow of the lamp on the nightstand. The rapid change in mood was astonishing.

“Soon kiddo, soon.” He answers smoothly, but probably a bit too quickly to be labeled as calm and collected.

“But-but when?!” Nathaniel wailed helplessly, covering his face with his tiny hands, and rolling to his other side, so his back was facing Tony.

“Hey-hey kiddo, c’mon. Don't do that.” Tony urges, softly, pulling the toddler's hands away from his face so he could catch sight of the heavy tears rolling down his chubby cheeks. He leans over the bed and kneels down next to him. “Tell me what's wrong.”

“I-I just miss my daddy,” he hiccups, looking up at Tony with big, red eyes as his lower lip wobbles pitifully. Tony's heart breaks, and for a moment he's just a little bit envious of the child's undying love and dependence on his father. He knew it wasn't right, but it must be a nice feeling to know you're loved that much by something and someone so innocent. So, it makes him wonder just a little bit if Peter’s this miserable when he’s not around. It makes him chuckle while he thinks about it, because he can just picture Peter’s miserable face as he pouted in his bed, and it made a little warmth fill through his chest.

“I know,” Tony soothes softly, combing a hand through his soft hair, “I know buddy. He’ll probably be home in the morning though. Anything Uncle Tony can do for you though?”

“Um,” he sniffles, tapping his chin as if he were genuinely thinking hard about the question, “my daddy sometimes will sing to me. Can you-can you sing for me?”

That put Tony at a loss. _Of course he's not going to sing! He's not that far gone yet! But what about this poor little kid? He's basically just a baby, heck Peter's basically a baby, this WAS a baby! What was he supposed to do? What if he cries again?_

“No can-do kiddie. I'm not much of a singer, and I don't know any lullabies.”

Tony was expecting a pout maybe, or heck, even a few more tears and muffled sobs, but he was definitely not expecting to be laughed at. Nope, that was way down at the bottom of the list.

“Well what do you sing to Petey then?” He asks after he finishes giggling. Looking up at Tony as if he were the dumbest person on the planet because the answer was ‘oh so’ obvious. Tony didn’t know a two-year-old was capable of making him feel so stupid.

“Um…” Tony didn’t really know what to say to that. “Why would I sing to Peter?”

“Well, daddies sing to their babies. You're his daddy, aren't you?” Nathaniel asks innocently, looking up at Tony with creased brows and cocking his head to the side questioningly.

That one Tony REALLY didn't know what to say to. How do you explain to a child what a mentor was without confusing them? So, just as he does with every other question he finds uncomfortable, he deflects.

“You know what, I think I do know some good songs. What's your take on Classic Rock kid?”

***

“No Cooper!” Lila whines, “we aren't watching Batman again!”

Tony had finally gotten Nathaniel to go to sleep, and he was exhausted after singing all those songs. Who knew it was so much work convincing a two-year-old to go to sleep? He sure didn't. Nathaniel just wouldn’t go to sleep, every time Tony thought he was getting close to conking out, the boy would just perk right back up and insist on another song.

So, when he walked back into the common room to find the other three sitting on the couch, tugging on the remote for the TV and arguing back and forth on what to watch, Tony was just about ready to throw himself out the window, run away, live life as a fugitive, and never return.

“Well we aren't going to watch one of your dumb princess movies Lila!” Cooper growls, grabbing for the remote.

“I wanna watch something funny!” Cassie grunts frustratedly, falling back against the cushions and giving up on the fight for the remote. Leaving Cooper and Lila standing on either side of her, glaring at each other menacingly.

“Okay, okay, hold on a second!” Tony snaps, rubbing his forehead furiously as he steps into the fight, snatching the remote from Lila's grasp and shooting pointed looks at the two still standing. They both sit down on the couch; Cooper, rather reluctantly.

“Alright, now if we can't compromise on a movie in the next two minutes, you three will be going to bed early. I don't need to put up with this bickering. Understood? I have much better things to do that don’t involve a blistering headache.”

“But-but Uncle Tony,” Lila whines, jutting out her bottom lip, “Cooper never lets me watch what I want to, and all his movies are super scary!”

“Well, sometimes you just need to compromise. Now scooch.” He waves the two girls aside and collapses onto the cushions between Cassie and Cooper. He groans in annoyance as he stares at the somewhat kid-friendly selection on the TV. It was going to be a long night.

“FRIDAY, give us a nice movie to watch that everyone will enjoy.” Tony says, tossing the remote onto the coffee table in front of them and kicking his feet up in an attempt to relax.

It didn't take very long for a suggested movie to pop up on the screen, and Tony couldn't say he hated the choice at all. In all realness, it probably was the best choice for the situation.

“No way!” Cooper groans, his frown dropping into a scowl and his eyes steeling. “There's no way I'm watching anymore ‘Princess’ crap.”

“Coop,” Tony sighs exasperatedly, “do you even have any idea what this movie is about?”

The boy scoffs. “Heck yeah I know. It's right there in the name. _Princess Bride_.”

“Cooper,” Lila pipes up patronizingly, “you can't judge a movie by its title.”

“The kid’s right,” Tony smiles coyly, “and if I'm being completely honest...this is probably one of the best _princess_ movies I've ever seen.”

Cooper groans obnoxiously and rolls his head back dramatically.

“How about this,” Tony reasons, “if you totally hate it, you have the honor of saying that you proved _The_ Tony Stark wrong. Few people receive that privilege.”

Cooper rolls his eyes and huffs indignantly as he falls back against the cushions. Tony has to keep reminding himself that this wasn't his kid, and it wasn't his place to kick his backside all the way into next week. Now, if this were Peter… different story.

“Alright fine,” Tony growls out through gritted teeth, “after 30 minutes you'll get your phone back, and if you don't like it then you can do whatever the heck it is you do on that obnoxious thing. And… if you do like it, you can pretend to play around on it while secretly watching the movie because you're Clint Barton's son and you're ridiculously stubborn and spiteful.”

So, the four of them sat back and readied themselves for the movie, and let's just say that Cooper wasn't playing with his phone all that much throughout the movie.

Tony, of course, was beyond proud, but he didn't speak a word. Even though the words ‘ _I told you so_ ’ were just burning at the tip of his tongue.

He also didn't notice that he basically had two warm bodies collapsed on top of him until Lila started squirming and shouting in his ear.

“No! No, not Wesley! Uncle Tony, why would he do that to Wesley?!”

Tony grunts in frustration and moves her away from his ear so he might not go deaf, like her father, by the end of the night. Cassie just cackled happily, watching the movie intently as Tony bounced her on his knee. He had to do a double-take at that one. There sat ‘little miss trouble’ on his knee, holding on tightly as Tony absent-mindedly bounced her. Boy, was he turning into a legit uncle, or what?

So, when the movie was over and two sleepy girls were cuddled up on either side of him, he didn't really know what to do. He was tempted to ask Cooper for help, but he didn't really want to do that. Then again, he didn't want to chance either one of the walking up while he moved away, because who knew how long it was going to take to get them back to sleep. He had enough of the ‘tucking in’, ‘goodnight kisses’ and ‘lullabies’.

“See ya later man,” Cooper snickered, standing from the couch, and retreated back to his room, all while typing away on that _stupid_ phone. Geez! Tony was going to have to talk to Clint about that.

“Cooper,” he hissed, gritting his teeth irritatedly ad he watched the teen shoot him a mock salute with a sly smirk before disappearing down the hall.

Tony grumbled and shifted around to make himself at least a little more comfortable.

There was no way he was going to be able to lift both of them at the same time and there was no way he could escape with one without the other. What a pickle he seemed to be in…

So, there he sat for the next 30 minutes. Listening as both little girls snored and drooled all over him. It took so much willpower. Along with many, many convincing reminders that he did not want another headache, and he did not want to sing anymore, which meant that neither of them could be awoke.

When FRIDAY announced the return of the other heroes, a wave of relief flowed through him and he couldn't resist the happy sigh that escaped.

Clint was the first one he saw, and he scowled at him, settling the man with an irritated glare as he made his way across the room. All relief was overruled by the mass amounts of irritation he felt from being abandoned with FOUR children all on his own. How dare he do that!

And Tony's quite sure that if he didn't have to little girls cuddled against his sides, he would have looked much more menacing. That's the only explanation as to why Clint just rolled his eyes and laughed at him as he scooped Lila into his arms.

“I am never doing that again,” Tony growled out quietly, so he wouldn't wake either of them up. He stood up, with Cassie cradled in his arms and he passed her onto Scott when he reached them. His legs were stiff, and he swears there must have been at least ten different kinks in his back.

“C'mon Stark,” Clint smiled, “you know you loved it.”

Tony only scowled again, tossed his arms over his chest, and lifted his chin defiantly.

“Admit it,” Scott chimed in, his own grin growing at the corners.

The others gathered around them as well, and Tony couldn't find it in himself to fight it. So, he shrugged his shoulders, ran a quick, subtle hand over Lila's hair and spun on his heels to head back to his room.

“Agree to disagree, Barton. That’s all I have to say.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best work, but oh well. I hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
